


The End of the World as They Know It

by Titanbloodrose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BAMF Eren, BAMF levi, Hybrid Eren, M/M, Torture, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanbloodrose/pseuds/Titanbloodrose
Summary: War ravaged the lands of the supernatural and humans a like, all over a prophecy that spoke of the coming of a true immortal being. One who is said to rule over the world for eternity, bringing either peace or destruction in their wake.Will the bringer rain his destruction down upon them or will he be merciful? Read to find out!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The End of the World as They Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been years since i actually posted anything on here, and for those who follow me as a favorite author, I'm so sorry! Life really gets in the way at times. However your support is very much appreciated and inspiring, so without furthering or do heres my lastest story!

PROLOGUE

There had once been a prophecy that foretold the coming of a true immortal, a being that could never die or be killed, and they would keep watch and rule over the world bringing peace or destruction. Many had brushed off this prophecy as mere ramblings of the insane, however the vampires and werewolves were unsettled by the idea of being ruled over by a kid, and therefore declared war on one another. The war between them was brutal and unforgiving and many lost their lives, even the children weren't spared if they crossed into enemy territory. The war raged on for 20 years and only after wall maria fell did they let the war go cold. The battle of maria was a bloodbath and it was then that both sides realized that if they kept up at this rate their species would go extinct. It was there standing among the carnage, blood and broken bodies of the fallen that Ambrogio, the vampire leader, and Lycaon, the werewolf leader, came to a truce agreement. They had decided that any inter species interaction was forbidden, and that anyone caught breaking this rule would be dealt with by their respective leaders.

100 years had passed since the truce was called and things had calmed down. Ambrogio and Lycaon had both started families of their own effectively distracting them from the war they once raged against each other and the truce they had called. In the 100 years that had past only a handful of incidents of inter species interaction between the werewolves and vampires had happened, and they were dealt with swiftly. Slowly the prophecy faded out into a mere legend that was hardly spoke of and nearly forgotten. However there were some groups who refused to forget the old prophecy and passed it down through each generation......Which leads us to today where the real story begins.

Eren was only 11 when he was taken from his parents by a group calling themselves the Titans. They were a cruel and unruly bunch who liked to conduct all sorts of terrifying and torturous experiments on him. After enduring all the twisted things they could come up with in these past 10 years, he doubted that anything could really surprise him anymore. Today was his 21st birthday, so he laid in "bed" (if one could call a 2 inch thick mattress on hard cobblestone flooring a bed) trying to imagine what sort of horrid experiments they would put him through today. Every birthday they had always planned something exponentially more cruel for him to endure, and if he was being honest he hoped whatever it was would finally kill him so he could be free of this hell hole. He tensed and mentally prepared himself for what was to come as he heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. Much to his surprise the cloaked figured who entered was carrying a tray piled high with waffles, pancakes, bacon and eggs accompanied with various fruits, jellies and syrups. He was immediately wary, they never brought this much food to him unless they were planning to eat it in front of him as a form a torture again. Maybe they poisoned it. but at this point it didn't really matter he'd gladly welcome death. He slowly approached the tray, still skeptical but he had learned the hard way to not refuse the food offered no matter what may have been done to it. The one time he refused the food offered to him they quit bringing him food for a whole month, and logically speaking he should have died long before the month was over but he didn't. Unfortunately for him that only intrigued them more and they proceeded to starve him for a whole year only bringing him some water here and there. Ever since then, anytime he was given food he'd eat as fast as he could before they changed their minds. Shaking himself from his thoughts he dug into the delicious smelling tray of food before him and didn't stop until the tray was empty. Once finished he return to his mattress on the floor and waited for what was too come.

The whole day had passed like this for him. He quietly waited on edge for the time to come where he'd undergo the next experiment, but it never came. The next time he heard the echoing of footsteps was probably around noon and they had brought him lunch, which is something they never did, he was lucky to get one meal a day. So as the day progressed more and more and no pain or torture ensued the more nervous he became. This was something far out of the ordinary for him, so far out he started thinking maybe this was a new form of psychological torture. There was no way they weren't planning something. 

Dinner was a complete shock to him, not only had they brought him breakfast and lunch today, but now they were bringing him out of his cell and into the dining hall. All food he'd ever received here was brought to him in his cell, never was he served in the dining hall. The table before him was covered in all kinds of different meats and side dishes. Once seated they asked him to point out which foods he wanted and they served it to him. Once dinner was over they brought out a strawberry cake and sang happy birthday to him. It was all too good to be true and he knew that. It was later that night when all his fears came to fruition.

It was around 11:30 pm when they came again. It was an odd time for them to come for him so he knew it was time for punishment. They bound his wrists tightly together with rope infused with wolfs bane, for what reason they used wolfs bane he did not know. A black canvas bag was secured around his head and they walked him to somewhere that must have been outside before he felt the prick in the back of his neck (it's where they usually drugged him) before passing out.

When he came too again he wasn't sure where they were or how long he'd been out. He was getting ready to ask where they were when someone had removed the bag from his head. Luckily for him it was still dark outside so his eyes adjusted quickly and he realized he was standing before Death's Forest. He remembered hearing about this place growing up. It was said that anyone that entered the forest never returned and no trace of them is left behind because any living thing decays in an instant. A faint smile passed his lips before he schooled his expression, now he can finally be free of this place. It was then one of the cloaked figures stepped forward and spoke.

"We hope you enjoyed your last birthday on earth Eren" the figure spoke before laughing manically. Two hooded goons behind him shoved him down to his knees before their laughing leader.  
"Today we rid ourselves and the world of you for good and leave no trace that you ever existed!" he shouted as he pulled out his katana.

Eren internally smiled while pulling his best terrified expression, he didn't want them to think he actually wanted to die because knowing them they'd keep him alive just to spite him. He even so as far as to beg for his life.

"Pathetic mongrel. You're a disappointment, there's no way you'll get out of this one alive. Once you're dead the prophecy will never be fulfilled." he spat venomously. Eren really had no idea what he was going on about but he was really obsessed with this 'prophecy' business. Honestly he could care less he just wished the guy would hurry kill him already. Finally he saw the movement of the sword and looked up the figure before him, and smiled at him right as the sword met his neck and severed his head from his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is FICTION and I've written this story too satisfy the ideas in my head that wouldn't leave me alone and I'm posting it so others can enjoy it as well so please keep your negative comments to yourself. Also criticism like so and so is too perfect or this isn't realistic ect can also be kept to yourself, after all this is a FICTION story and doesnt carry requirements to be realistic. We live in a world where nothing is perfect so if i want to make a character into someone perfect i very well will do so.
> 
> Great now that's out of the way i really hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
